Blood Pendant
by ColfersHufflepuff
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were two ordinary kids from the 1800s until they had an encounter with vampires, nothing will ever be the same again...


**The Meeting, The Losing, The Changing**

_Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were two ordinary kids from the 1800s until they had an encounter with vampires, nothing will ever be the same again..._

The sun was setting on that fine autumn evening. The year was 1849 and this was when Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel met for the first time. They met at the engagement party of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, a close friend to both families. Kurt was walking around with his mother Elizabeth, who was trying to find a suitable partner for her son when they bumped into Blaine Anderson and his father William. Blaine was not keen to dance with Kurt at first until he saw the beauty in his face, their eyes were electronically connected. Blaine bowed and took his hand which was covered by a glove; slowly pulling the glove back he kissed his hand ever so carefully. Kurt smiled down at him. Blaine was hypnotised by his beauty as he lead him to the dance floor. Underneath his hat he could see his soft brown, so Blaine removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair. Their eyes never left each others; Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes remained locked with Blaine's hazel ones as they danced. Their hands were intertwined as they moved slowly around the dance floor to the soft music that was coming from the instruments on the side. Blaine and Kurt continued to dance in silence until the night had come upon them. Blaine led Kurt to a table and pulled a chair out for Kurt to sit down on; he then picked a rose from the bush behind them he placed it on the white linen table cloth. Kurt picked it up and just smiled, smelling it with his eyes closed to keep the smell of this beautiful rose in his memory. Blaine dared to ask the question he had wanted to know the answer to as soon as he saw his eyes.

"May i see you again?" Blaine pleaded. He really wanted to see Kurt again, those beautiful eyes staring into his every day, the soft hand that he had held when dancing in his, every day. And the pink lips that he wanted to kiss, there, every day.

"I would like that sir." Kurt said as quiet as a whisper.

The cold had caught up with the night, and Kurt began to shiver. His clothes was not enough to keep him warm. His suit was thin; it was dark blue and went well with his black hat. Blaine took off his coat and placed it round his shoulders. It was time for them to go home, Blaine walked him all the way, but he did not want to leave him. They had known each other only a few hours, but it felt like a lifetime, they had fallen in love with each other. Kurt went to place his hand on the gate to open it but Blaine got there first. As a gentleman he walked him up the path all the way to his front door. Kurt's house was very nice, the white picket fence with the ivy up the walls and the candlelight in the windows. It was beautiful and Blaine wished that they would have something like that in the future.

"Thank you kind sir, I bid you goodnight and I hope that one day I shall see you again." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek softly to say thank you, for walking him home and opening the gate but also for an amazing night.

"You're most welcome, goodnight to you and yes i would too very much like to see you again." Blaine grinned. "I'll come soon to meet you again. Goodnight Kurt, sleep well and have sweet dreams." He made a small bow towards him and walked away. Blaine turned and smiled at Kurt as he closed the door behind him. Blaine felt like all his dreams had come at once, he was in love with this beautiful boy and wanted to marry him.

Blaine made his way home smiling, it turned out that he had lived so close to Kurt and never met him before. He crossed the field to his house, his mood could not be spoilt now even with his new boots getting covered in mud. Blaine's parents were eager to know the details when he got home.

"Oh Blaine darling it's you" his mother Margaret called running down the stairs.

"Well son how did it go?" his father William asked, putting down his book to look at his youngest son.

"It was... it was truly incredible, he is the most amazing person i have ever met. He's beautiful and smart, oh my goodness, I'm just lost." Blaine said almost shouting with joy, he was so happy right now. His mother and father both looked at each other and smiled, happy for their boy.

"I am so pleased, he was most beautiful, and don't you agree William?" Margaret beamed, clapping her hands together and having wedding thoughts already.

"Absolutely, perfect partner material." William agreed, smiling and nodding his head.

"Father, i have only just met the boy, and yet i am already in love but i still have to get to know him." Blaine laughed. "Anyway i plan to marry him after his 18th birthday."

"Oh my, Blaine, we are so pleased for you, his mother and I both knew you'd be perfect for each other. You know his mother Elizabeth Hummel, her husband Burt works down in the post office." Margaret told him.

"I knew of them already but i had no idea that Kurt even existed before tonight, how come I hadn't ever seen him before" Blaine asked, pretty puzzled. That did stump him, he had known the Hummel's since he was a child but he had never seen Kurt before, he would remember someone that beautiful.

"Well that's a tricky story you see they had a few financial problems a few years ago and the Lord thought I'd be best if they sent Kurt to work in the workhouse until they'd paid off their debt, they had done so. And then luck had struck them, well not luck exactly, Burt's mother had died and left them a fair sum of money" William informed Blaine. "Which is why they can afford such nice clothes and their house and good food. They deserve that money."

"Oh my goodness, poor Kurt, well he deserves a future full of happiness to make up for that past and I can do that. I know I can." Blaine said before yawning, it was time for bed for him. "Well goodnight mother, father"

Both his parents said goodnight back to him before Blaine went to his bedroom which was small yet cosy, he took off his clothes all the way down to his nightwear and he slid under his blanket which was slightly torn at the bottom. Blaine closed his eyes and thought about Kurt before drifting into a deep sleep.

Blaine and Kurt spent five beautiful months together and like promised Blaine was going to propose on his 18th birthday. He took him out to the lake, one of his favourite places to be with a bunch of his favourite flowers which happened to be the flower that Blaine had given him the day they met. The lake was beautiful, as blue as Kurt's eyes and the sky was clear but the sun was not too hot.

"Kurt, may I ask you something?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Of course you may." Kurt smiled.

"I know we have not known each other long but i knew the day i met you that i wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I loved you the minute i saw you, you're beautiful, you're kind and loving, and the most extraordinary person I have ever met. What i am trying to say is, i love you Kurt so will you marry me?" Blaine pulled out a beautiful ring, he was not rich so he could not afford the best but it was simple and beautiful. Kurt's face lit like Blaine had never seen it before, for once the sadness behind his eyes was gone, replaced with happiness.

"Yes, yes i will. I love you Blaine and there is no one else i would rather spend the rest of my life with. I knew as soon as i saw you that i loved you too. You can be clumsy and silly but you are funny and decent, i love you" Kurt said in a gentle voice. The ring slid upon his finger with ease. The ring, Blaine thought, looked like it was made for that hand.

That night was perfect, the happy young couple got engaged and were madly in love but all this was about to change forever. As Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand down the path back to their little home town another couple crossed their path. The man was average height and his hair was black, his build was stocky while the woman had short blonde hair, was a couple of inches shorter than the man and was covered by his long coat. The couple walked over and stood smiling; there was awkwardness about the meeting.

"Good evening miss, sir." Blaine politely said.

The couple did not answer so Blaine and Kurt tried to move on but the man held onto Kurt's arm. Kurt tried to pull away but the grip became harder.

"Let go please." he asked politely.

The man held on harder and began pulling Kurt out of Blaine's grasp.

"Let go of him!" Blaine shouted, trying to pull the man away. The woman tried to intervene until the man had spoken.

"No Santana, no, let him try, if he can get him out of my hands then she can go" The man laughed after he spoke.

Blaine pulled and pulled, trying to pull the man off of Kurt who was crying with pain.

"Let me go please!" Kurt cried, tears streamed down his face.

"Sebastian, give him to me and you can deal with the man" Santana called.

Sebastian threw Kurt to Santana who caught him with ease and held him as hard as Sebastian had held him. Kurt watched as Sebastian made a lunge for Blaine.

"Blaine! No Blaine! Get away, leave him you can have me just leave him!" Kurt screamed.

Sebastian was on top of Blaine; Kurt could hear his muffled screams. Blood poured like water over the pathway and Blaine suddenly lay still.

"BLAINE! NO!" Kurt cried hysterically. He tried to pull away but Santana kept a tight grip on him. Kurt watched as Sebastian turned around and headed back to them. His face and clothes was covered in Blaine's blood, he slowly walked over to Kurt. He held up his bloody hand and touched his cheek with his fingers. He shivered and tried to move away. Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his hair and dragged him along the road. They held him down and both Santana and Sebastian lunged in at him, Kurt let out a blood-curdling scream. This was the last thing Blaine heard before he died.


End file.
